


The One Where Dean and Cas Do It In A Barn. Twice.

by thunderpuffin429



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barn, Cock Sucking, Farmhouse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had lots of fun, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, some emotions, some fluff at the end, tried to write something clean but got distracted by the Destiel love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderpuffin429/pseuds/thunderpuffin429
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas had heard heavenly choirs sing, and the actual voice of the actual God, but there was nothing more glorious than the sounds Dean was making right now." </p><p>(There is no plot. There is sex. Also kissing. There is the vaguest hint of context. But mostly just relentless sex. In a barn).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dean and Cas Do It In A Barn. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with 63% more fluff! (aka I rewrote a few passages because I decided I wanted more love... I have no regrets)

Moonlight streaked through the windows of the barn, highlighting the haphazard piles of straw, and casting shadows on the walls and floor of the various rusty buckets, broken rakes and other long-abandoned farm detritus that was strewn around the building. The rain was still crashing down outside.

Dean held his knife in one hand. The other was on the back of Cas’ neck, placed there because he’d wanted to ask Cas if he was alright, but he didn’t have enough breath to form the words, so instead had just grasped him in a half-embrace. Dean leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, and closed his eyes. They’d run hard for a long way. They were both breathing heavily, adrenaline still pumping wildly, and the sense of relief that they were both ok was vast. 

Out of nowhere, Dean felt something rush suddenly through his whole body. Kind of like lust, but with something else thrown in there. The effects of the day were obviously taking their toll, causing him to lose all sense of rational thought, because just then he opened his eyes, lifted his head slightly, and his lips hesitantly found those of his friend. With absolutely no warning, his brain was completely overruled by his body and he was kissing Castiel, firm but not rough, again and again; hot pecks that built and built until Dean dropped his knife, put both hands around the former angel’s head and they sank into a proper, long, indulgent kiss. Dean had never in all his life known a kiss like it. To be fair, he’d never kissed a man before, but Cas wasn’t a man. Not really. He was - he was Cas. And Dean wanted him bad. Which was… new.

Dean hadn’t eaten all day, and the efforts of the fight, and subsequent escape, had left his body torn and bruised. By rights he should be horizontal somewhere, all energy spent. But this sudden electricity between him and Cas was fuelling him in a way that no burger ever had. It was like he’d been plugged in at the mains. It felt good.  

Cas didn’t push Dean away or ask him what he was doing, principally because he found himself engulfed by the exact same heat that had just compelled his favourite human to kiss him. Castiel’s feelings for Dean were, and always had been, extremely hard to explain. When he still had his wings it was easier to keep his distance (physically and emotionally), but now he was a man, and all manner of powerful sensations conspired daily to perplex and trouble him. It was only in this moment that Cas finally realised just what it was he felt for Dean.

During this kiss, which felt totally out of the blue and yet somehow simultaneously very unsurprising, Cas manoeuvred Dean over to the wall of the farmhouse, and held him there. Grace or not, Cas was strong, and the unexpected fire in his belly was making him stronger. He broke away from Dean’s mouth and stared into his eyes. He’d stared into them so often before, but not like this. Cas shrugged off his long damp coat, and began to loosen his tie. The anticipation was fizzing in the air between them as they stared at each other, chests heaving and eyes smoldering. 

“Cas…” Dean panted, but whatever the end of that sentence was going to be, he didn’t make it. Cas interrupted him with another kiss, hotter than before, laced with more urgency, and with a certainty that this was headed somewhere. Somewhere south.

Dean had never been one to analyse anything too much. He got hungry, he ate. He got thirsty, he drank. He got horny, he jerked one out. Urges are pretty simple.

If you’d asked him about his sexual preference, he would’ve replied “often” and moved on. He never really dissected his own sexuality - he knew that he had a penchant for naughty chicks with tight bodies, and he could usually find one if he wanted one. (Or two). Sure, there had been guys that caught his eye over the years, but only in a ‘appreciate-the-hotness-from-afar’ kind of way; he’d never actually felt the need to get down to business with any of them. So why all of a sudden was he turned on to fuck by Cas’ strong manly mouth on his, and even stronger, manlier hands on his waist? 

It was no secret that he and Cas had this weird chemistry. Had it for years. Sam loved to bring it up every now and then just to watch Dean squirm. But screw you, they had a bond! The guy literally dragged Dean out of hell, and they’d saved each other’s skin more times than they could count. The relationship didn’t need defining. They were just – Cas and Dean. And now, apparently, they were going to screw against this wall. Ok then.

 “Dean”, breathed Cas into the hunter’s ear. And Dean wondered how Cas always managed to load that one syllable with so much subtext. “I… I want…”

And it was pretty obvious what Cas wanted, because Dean could feel the press of something hard against his thigh, and it wasn’t an angel blade. 

Dean pulled his battle-ripped t shirt over his head and threw it to the ground.

“Yeah?” he challenged, looking Cas straight in his ridiculously beautiful blue eyes. “What do you want baby?”

Cas’ insides buzzed at the use of the pet name, and he shifted his gaze down to Dean’s torso, which was glistening with sweat and rain water.

As an angel, Cas had been confused, but slightly amused, by how much the personalities of humans was altered when they were aroused. But now he got it. Lust will totally strip you of all your inhibitions, and make you extremely single-minded.

He ran a hand delicately over Dean’s chest and stomach, grateful for the opportunity to truly appreciate them for once. As his fingers approached the waistband of Dean’s pants, Cas felt Dean buck his hips up slightly towards his touch, and a sound of pleasure escaped the Winchester’s lips. These things combined were enough to make Cas wild, and he buried his face in Dean’s neck, kissing and biting at him hungrily while his fingers worked to relieve Dean of the bottom half of his clothing. 

"Fuck, Cas”, Dean moaned.

Seconds later he had his pants and boxers round his ankles, naked and at the mercy of the ex-angel. Had he been standing there with anyone else, he would’ve felt very vulnerable, but he felt fucking awesome, and more turned on than he had in years.

Cas’ mouth made its way down Dean’s body to his hip bones. Cas kissed and licked all around Dean’s crotch, but was careful not to make any contact with the huge _(damn it really was fucking huge_ ) erection he’d triggered. He was still a novice at sex, granted, but Cas knew how to tease.

“Oh God…” Dean put one hand on Cas’ head, and flexed his fingers through that thick black hair.

Cas decided to move up a gear, and rubbed his tongue along the underside of Dean’s scrotum, eliciting a half-gasp, half-whine from Dean’s throat. Then – _who the hell taught him this because damn_ – Cas took one of Dean’s balls completely in his mouth, and sucked.

“Fuuuuck!” Dean banged his head back against the wall. 

Cas had heard heavenly choirs sing, and the actual voice of the actual God, but there was nothing more glorious or life-affirming than the sounds Dean was making right now.

Cas kept up what was evidently very good work on Dean’s balls, whilst using one hand to undo his belt so that he could reach his own cock, which was throbbing inside his clothes. He wrapped his hand round it and began to multitask, his knuckles tugging at the inside of his underwear as he rubbed himself. His other hand was fisted at the base of Dean’s dick.

Cas zigzagged his tongue from that fist right up to Dean’s tip. Shit, human bodies were gorgeous. Cas had been physical with a couple of women since becoming a human, and he’d been extremely aroused by being in such close proximity to their bare flesh, had stared in awe at their stunning forms. But Dean’s body... so smooth and solid; it was taking Cas to all-new levels of stimulation.

He took Dean’s length into his mouth, savoring every inch. Dean was shaking and swearing and holy shit Cas was enjoying this. He held Dean’s dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the smooth shaft. Then Cas moved his head and started giving a masterclass in porn-movie-esque blow jobs, just the kind Dean loves; wet and fast and deep.

“Yes, Cas!” came the cry. “Oh my fucking god, yes...”

The encouragement made Cas’ own dick jolt in his hand, and he stroked himself a little harder. But before Dean could climb to the top of climax mountain, Cas stopped and stood up, leaving his pants behind as he did so. He pushed his body against Dean’s to kiss him once more, and their rock-hard cocks pressed against each other through the fabric of Cas’ underwear, nearly sending them both over the edge. 

“I want you inside me Dean,” Cas’ voice is sexy at the best of times, but when he’s saying shit like that? Dean couldn’t help but visibly tremble.

“I really want you…” Cas continued, relishing the delicious blasphemy, “…to _fuck_ _me_.”

Dean never thought in a million years he’d ever hear Cas say that to him, and the shock, coupled with the fact that all the blood in his body had rushed to occupy his raging erection, caused his IQ level to plummet, and he stood there open-mouthed, speech-processing abilities scattered to the four winds. He licked his lips, had a stern word with himself, and finally found the brain power to respond.

“Oh I’ll fuck you Cas,” he said decisively, his voice dark and rough. “If that’s what you want, I can give it to you and I will blow your mind. You have no fucking idea how good I’m gonna make you feel”.

He inwardly congratulated himself on the successful coherent sentences, then gave Cas a downright cheeky smirk and ran his tongue over his top teeth, grateful to be back in control.

Dean loves to talk dirty, and he’d started himself off on a roll now. He kept their eyes locked together while he tore off Cas’ shirt and resumed course.

“I’m gonna push my dick deep inside you…” - Cas closed his eyes as the bliss took him over - “…I’m gonna pound you hard and full and I’m not gonna stop til you come.”

Dean grabbed Cas by the arms and swapped their positions, so now Dean was the one in charge and Castiel was the one being slammed against the wall. Dean slid his hands down Cas’ ribs and waist, and worked his underwear down over his thighs.

“Oh Dean!”, groaned Cas, already soaring on so much pleasure that he couldn’t imagine how it could get any better, although he knew it would. Underwear now kicked off, he put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, pausing just for a second over the mark he’d left when he hauled Dean out from torment, and lowered himself onto the ground, pulling Dean down with him.

Dean laid sizzling-hot kisses all over Cas’ neck and chest, while Cas traced his fingers along Dean’s granite-carved shoulder blades. Dean’s own fingers were in Cas’ hair, and the two of them were absent-mindedly grinding their hips together, cocks being rolled against their stomachs. Cas bit his lip and moaned with elation at being pinned under Dean like this, feeling his warm skin against his own, and the solid comforting weight holding him down.

Dean pushed himself up to kneeling between Castiel’s legs. He fondled himself, not that his dick needed any more persuasion, and sucked on the first two fingers of his right hand.

Cas’ chest was going up and down heavily, and it was flushed red as he lay on his back gazing up at Dean’s beautiful face. He’d never let himself acknowledge it before, but damn his best friend really was so _beautiful_. Cas decided that he was looking at the most perfect face in all creation, and he smiled, intoxicated, as Dean released his fingers from his mouth, satisfied that they were wet enough for the task ahead. 

Dean leant down and circled his fingers around Cas’ hole. As horny as he was, he didn’t want to hurt Cas; he had enough self-control left to do a little preparation before plunging in there.

Cas gasped at the new and unexpected ecstasy of Dean Winchester’s fingers on his ass, and willed himself wider. Dean slipped his saliva-lubed fingers into his angel, and Cas yelled out in desperate satisfaction.

“That feel good?” Dean dropped his body forward again, placed his left forearm on the floor by Cas and propped himself up on it. “Does it feel good, Cas? Do you feel me inside you?”

“Dean,” Cas sighed, head back and eyes shut. He lifted a hand and grabbed Dean’s bicep while Dean's fingers explored inside him.

Cas trusted Dean so completely that he wasn't at all tense; he just lay back and let Dean circle and scissor his fingers, teasing Cas open bit by bit. After a while Cas started to feel overcome, and couldn't tell whether it was too much or not enough.

“Oh Dean it feels so, so good, I just… I can’t… please… I need... Oh... _more_ …”

Dean closed a soft kiss onto Cas’ skin where jaw and neck meet. “You got it,” he whispered.

He drew his fingers out of Cas’ body, deliberately super slow, generating a deep moan from Cas, and returned to his previous kneeling position. He pushed Cas’ knees up and then grabbed hold of the base of his own cock. He placed the head, shiny with pre-cum, at Cas’ eager entrance for a moment by way of warning, and Cas tilted towards it, indicating his readiness.

“ _Ok_ ,” Dean thought to himself. “ _This is definitely a first. Let’s do this_.”

He drove in gradually, not intending to go all the way straight off the bat, gotta give Cas time to adjust, but Cas’ response to feeling Dean’s dick in him was so loud and so fucking hot that Dean couldn’t stop himself. He rammed all the way in, hands on Cas hips, and started to thrust.

Cas could do nothing but just yield to it and repeat; “Dean, Dean…” over and over, in between frantic gasps and things that weren’t quite words, though Dean understood every one. 

Dean had had his share of hot sex. In fact more than his share; he’d been somewhat spoiled really. Girls loved him, and he knew exactly how to work his charisma to get what he wanted. He’d pretty much ticked every position and almost every kinky experience off his to-do list. But this was hands down one of the best sensations he’d ever felt. Maybe because it was brand new, or maybe because it was _Cas_ writhing underneath him, but Jesus Christ his whole body and soul were aflame right now. He couldn’t remember ever being this fucking hard before, and somehow he was more comfortable in his own skin that he’d ever felt in his whole life.

He looked at Cas’ body below him; slender and toned and fucking sexy as hell.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was heavy and low and breaking. “Look at me.”

Cas brought his chin down, opened his eyes, and obeyed.

As staggeringly good as it felt to have Dean fucking him, watching him as he did it was even better.

There had been times when Cas had definitely been the submissive one in the ‘Winchesters and friends’ dysfunctional family; when he had relied on Sam and Dean - and Bobby - for guidance and assistance. But he never particularly enjoyed having to take the passive role.

In these circumstances, however, lying on his back, giving himself up entirely to Dean; it felt fantastic. Having a front row seat to watch Dean’s rippling muscles as he drilled himself fiercely in and out of Cas’ body… Cas didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

Dean moved one hand off Cas’ hip bone and took hold of Cas’ thus-far rather neglected dick, grazing Cas’ balls with his thumb. Castiel gasped and moaned once more, the aching joy of Dean’s touch almost too powerful to withstand. Keeping their eyes fixed together, Dean worked his hand up and down in time with his thrusts, which were steadily increasing in speed and intensity.

Cas' breathing was getting shallower, and Dean knew he was close.

“You gonna come, angel?” he asked, breathy. 

Cas’ face tightened with pleasure.

“Yeah”, Dean answered his own question. “Come for me Cas, I want you to come.”

He grabbed Cas’ right hand and laced their fingers together, using the clasp to help brace his body. “I wanna see you come with my hand on your cock and my dick in your ass.” 

The filthy talk was enough to push Cas over the final threshold, and he came with a scream, his body rising and falling, sticky mess spilling out onto Dean's fist. The pure delight of seeing and hearing Cas reach the peak of pleasure, coupled with the knowledge that he’d sent him there, wrenched Dean’s own orgasm out of him with almighty force, and they rode it out together, shivering and panting.   
  
Still massaging Cas' softening cock underneath him, Dean sank forward onto Cas' chest, allowing his own leaking member to slide back out into fresh air. He still had tight hold of Cas' hand, and they floated together on the last wave of shared ecstasy, kissing and biting each other on whatever bit of skin was nearest. 

"Holy shit Cas," Dean murmured.

Cas’ eyes were teary; he was so overwhelmed by what had just happened to his body, and by what was currently happening in his heart. 

"Dean," was all he could manage. "Oh, Dean..."

Dean rolled over onto his side, taking Cas with him, so that they were lying face to face, legs entwined and arms wrapped round each other, as the post-coital make-out session gradually subsided. They drifted in and out of sleep for a while, totally drained but utterly content, the lingering passion staving off the cold.

* * * 

Cas opened his eyes and felt a renewed surge of feeling. He tipped himself over on top of Dean, and gazed once more into that stunning face. Dean was only half-aware of it, just on the edge of consciousness. Cas felt an all-consuming need in him, a need for more of Dean, a need that had woken his groin up again, even if the rest of him was still drowsy. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to make love to Dean Winchester. They had fucked, and god knows it was indescribable, but now Cas wanted to _make love_. He wasn’t quite sure how one did that; he was just going to have to work on instinct. 

Cas slid down Dean’s magnificent body once again, and ended up face-down in between his upper thighs. Dean stirred, and a gasp caught in the back of his throat as the tip of Cas’ tongue made contact with his perineum. _There are worse ways to be woken up than having your ass licked_ , Dean thought, and once his perception had fully returned through the fog of slumber, he hummed with satisfaction as Cas gently caressed his whole anal region with his tongue.

The tempo of their activities had now totally come down, and Cas was being tender and careful. He pushed his tongue inside Dean and circled him, the way Dean had done to him with his fingers.

“Oh, Cas”, shuddered Dean.

 _God damn_ , even the most adventurous ladies he’d been with had never actually penetrated him with their tongue. It was wet and warm and fuck, it was wonderful.

Dean reached down to answer the call of his cock, which had been coaxed back to attention by Cas’ efforts. His strokes were loose and slow, matching Cas’ new languid approach. Dean’s other hand was relaxed on the floor above his head, as if he were sunbathing on a golden beach, and he might as well have been - the dusty rank reality of their surroundings had become an insignificant blur. All that mattered to Dean right now was Cas, and all that mattered to Cas right now was Dean.   
  
After a decadently long time, Cas pulled out his tongue and kissed his way back up Dean's body. He eased Dean's hand gently away from his cock, and pushed it up over their heads to meet Dean's other hand. Cas crossed Dean's wrists and gripped them with a force that was just enough to let Dean know he wasn't going anywhere, but Cas tempered the dominant hold with a long, soft, loving kiss to Dean's lips.   
  
Dean liked that Cas was taking control, and he really _really_ liked the feel of Cas' solid dick against his body. He raised his legs up near Cas' ribcage, his calves on the small of Cas' back. This, again, was new to Dean. Open-minded as he was, he had never dwelled on the idea of taking it in the ass, but here he was lying underneath Castiel, and it was all he craved.  
  
"I want you Cas," he concluded, out-loud, his mouth barely leaving the angel's. "God, I want you so much."

"Dean,” Cas sighed, thrilling at this confession of desire from the object of his.

He felt wholly unequipped to understand the emotions which were flooding him, far less to convert them into words. This is why people write music and paint pictures, he thought. Language is not enough. Cas then transferred one of his hands down to his crotch, still in command of Dean's wrists with the other. He kissed Dean's throat, then lifted his head to get lost in those eyes again. 

“Are you ready?" he asked softly.

Dean nodded. 

Cas swallowed hard, and steered the head of his swollen cock into Dean, who responded with a silent gasp, eyes widening. Cas returned his hand to its station above Dean's head, as he pulled out, then pressed back in again, this time giving Dean another inch. He continued in this way, little by little, pushing deeper and deeper, until Dean had taken him completely. Dean moaned a sinfully erotic noise, but Cas didn't speed up, just kept thrusting long and slow.  
  
"Oh god Dean, you feel so good", Cas groaned, punctuating his words with kisses to Dean's neck. "You're so tight... So hot... Oh god..." 

Dean felt like he was being filled up and taken apart at the same time. Fuck all the things he'd ever seen and heard about Heaven, feeling Castiel inside him was what paradise was all about. Dean's dick was pulsing, reacting to the friction of Cas' abdomen against it. Cas still had both of his hands firmly around Dean's wrists, and Dean was loving giving Cas that power over him. Cas was fucking Dean so slow; it was agonising, but also it was... ok, yeah, it was beautiful. Not a word Dean would usually use to describe sex, because he wasn't a pussy, but fuck it all, this was fucking beautiful!   
  
"Cas," Dean sighed, closing his eyes. "I love the feel of you Cas, I love feeling you hard inside me... I love..."

_Shit._

He opened his eyes again.

 _The L word. Stop talking_.

"Cas - kiss me".

Cas didn't need telling twice. He licked Dean's top lip, tugged gently with his teeth on the bottom one, then kissed Dean like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Dean could feel himself tumbling towards his second rapturous ejaculation of the night. His body was quivering and he whimpered into Cas' mouth as the kiss intensified. 

"Cas," he gasped. "Cas I'm gonna come, Cas, please don't stop, I'm gonna come!" 

Cas was shaking with the effort of keeping his calm steady pace going, fighting against the urge to let go and just start fucking Dean furiously into the woodwork. But he was determined to stay slow, determined to make Dean feel every inch of him, right through his orgasm.

"It's ok baby," Cas liked the feel of that word. "Come for me, it's ok." He tightened his grip on Dean's wrists. 

"Cas," Dean was hurtling towards the end zone. "Cas I'm coming! Cas, Cas, shit, I'm coming.... Caaaaass!"

Hot come pumped out of Dean, trapped between his and Cas' stomachs, slicking their skin.

_I’ve made Dean come, and he’s screaming my name._

With that thought ringing in his head, Cas couldn't hold on any longer; he took the handbrake off and pounded coarsely into Dean for the few seconds it took to get himself to the edge.

"Aaaah... Dean!"

Cas came hard, shooting out inside Dean, who was still trembling with the force of the incredible climax Cas had induced.  

"Dean... Dean..."

Cas let go of Dean's wrists, (feeling a bit guilty and just the tiniest bit satisfied that he'd no doubt left some bruises on them), and Dean wrapped his arms round Cas, pulling him in close. Cas folded his hands under Dean's shoulders, and laid his head down on that smooth, safe chest.

"Fuck, man," Dean's voice was wrecked. "That was amazing."

It was bigger than amazing, but Dean didn't have the words. It was more powerful and profound than any other physical experience he'd ever had, and he was bewildered and blind-sided by it.

They lay there like that in blissful quiet for a while, aware of breaths and heartbeats but nothing else.   
  
Then Cas admitted; "I don't wanna move. Ever."

Dean was on the verge of saying something flippant, but instead decided to return Cas' bare honesty.

"I don't wanna let you go Cas." he revealed. "I have no fucking idea what the hell this is, but I feel like... I wanna hold on to it. I wanna hold on... to you, I guess.”

Articulating his emotions had never been the big Winchester’s strong point, but he was doing his best. “Just… just stay where you are, ok?"  

Cas smiled, and curled in to Dean a bit tighter.

From wherever Dean had kicked his pants to, there came the muffled sound of a phone ringing. _Damn._ Neither of them was ready to go back to real life yet.

Dean wrestled with the idea of getting up to go find the offending device.

“Don’t,” begged Cas, reading Dean’s mind.

Dean placed a kiss to the top of Cas’ head in compliance, ignored the ringing and remained where he was, with his friend in his arms. _This is so weird,_ he thought, and yet it felt so natural and so liberating.

Approximately two and a half minutes later, having followed his brother’s GPS signal, Sam kicked the barn door in. Two pairs of exhausted eyes sprang open. _Shit._

 

 * * *

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that there was a distinct lack of lubrication involved here. I just couldn't find a place to slip it in (lol puns)  
> Anyway tis but a work of fiction so figured y'all would forgive me, thanks for reading! :)
> 
> come tumbl with me [ (celestial-destiel-thunderpuffin)](https://tumblr.com/blog/celestial-destiel-thunderpuffin)


End file.
